He's Really Cute!
by SparklySlushie
Summary: It was most likely going to be a boring summer. That is, until he showed up in the guest room.


**A/N: **I had this idea in mind when at the same time I was typing up 'Time for Dinner.' I know this probably isn't the best story, but hopefully none of the parts sound rushed or anything. I just wanted to get it up and I'll come back to edit a lot (because it obviously needs editing).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything dealing with 'Harry Potter.'

* * *

Gently, she grabbed her long, blond hair with her right hand and pulled it over so it was draping over her right shoulder. She then picked up and placed her glasses on her face before opening her book. She was going to finish the last five chapters this summer if it were the last thing she was going to do. She had already read the first forty-five, so why _couldn't_ she finish it?

'_But, where exactly did he go? I sent him a letter saying I was coming back today at this time!' Louise exclaimed unhappily._

'_He said something about Marianne in Virginia being sick," her butler replied. Louise's bottom lip trembled._

'_But he doesn't even know that I love hi – "_

Disgustedly, Victoire shut the book closed. It wasn't that she hadn't liked the chapter, but it sort of made her jealous. Some bratty lady back in the older times could get a boyfriend and she couldn't? She took the glasses in front of her unique dark blue eyes off and sighed. She had always wondered what it felt like to have a boyfriend; most of her friends had one and whenever they giggled about them to her, she giggled along, but on the inside she was feeling something open up. The opening, she later realized, had caused her to feel empty on the inside and she decided it was a result from the lack of a boyfriend.

It wasn't because she wasn't pretty enough or because of the lack of date offers. It had been for the reason that they weren't from the right _one_. She just wanted that guy who could be a gentleman, funny, and serious at the right times. A guy who, by just looking at her, could take her breath away. A guy who could give her knee trembling kisses –

Whoa! Now she just sounded desperate and stupid. She sighed again and chose to ask her mother if she had any other books as the one she currently had was too depressing – for her anyway. At any rate, why was she stressing over this now? She was only fourteen, getting ready to enter her fourth year at Hogwarts.

Just as Victoire was about to start going down the stairs to find her mum, Dominique, her little sister, came from around the hall and stopped her.

"Toire! Toire! Guess what?" her little sister was practically glowing. Victoire smiled and played along.

"Mini! Mini! What?" she asked. Dominique laughed.

"There's a really cute guy staying in the guest room," she said.

Victoire looked interested. "Really? Why?" Dominique shrugged.

"Don't know, but he's _really cute_!" Victoire nodded and watched as Dominique made to leave and before she knew what she was doing, she stopped her.

"Mini?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"He's . . . _really _cute you say?" Dominique smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah, but he's a lot older than me, so I don't stand a chance, but maybe you're his age. I mean, you're old, too," she joked as she turned to go back to her room. Victoire didn't know if she should go and meet the guy or if she should just go get another book. She just turned to go back down the stairs where she bumped into someone, dropping her book. As she was about to stoop down to pick it up, the person in front of her bent down and retrieved it for her.

"Sorry 'bout that." He handed her the book. She looked up at his face and nearly squeaked. He was . . . was . . . _cute_ – _really cute_.

_This must be the boy Mini was talking about_ she thought. Victoire was about to introduce herself when his eyes changed from their original color – brown – to another color: a beautiful blue. She really did squeak then. He laughed and stuck out his hand.

"It seems as though you don't know me; I'm Teddy Lupin – your Uncle Harry's godson?" Shakily, her hand came out and shook his. He laughed again.

"How –how do you do – " she hadn't realized her mouth had opened and words were tumbling out, she was looking at his now blue eyes. He smiled an amazingly dashing smile at her.

"I'm a Metamorphamagus. You really don't know who I am?" Victoire blinked a couple of times.

"Y – Yeah, you're Teddy Lupin – my Uncle Harry's godson." He laughed once more. She noticed how much she liked that sound.

"That sounds oddly familiar, but any who, yes I am Teddy and I just met an adorable little girl who called me handsome then old. Should I take that to offense?" She could feel a smile come upon her face.

"No – she was only joking around." She was surprised when he looked hurt.

"So I'm_ not_ handsome?" Victoire grinned and before she could stop herself, her mouth opened once more and words flew out.

"Don't worry; you are handsome." She saw Teddy raise an eyebrow and smile; it was then she realized what she had said. She was hoping he wouldn't notice the blush that was threatening to show. His smile grew bigger. "I – I mean – yeah you're – "

"Don't worry; you're pretty good looking yourself." He winked before he continued on to the guest bedroom. Now she _was_ sure there was a blush on her face. After taking deep breaths, she went downstairs to ask about another book and Teddy.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't tell you three about our guest. Harry went to Ireland with his family, but Teddy didn't want to go and since we had yet to properly meet him, we offered for him to stay here for the rest of the summer. I know there aren't any questions, right?" Bill, Victoire's dad, explained. When no one had any questions, he continued. "Right, your mum won't be back until about three or four more hours, so Mini and Louis, let's go make a mess for her to clean up." He grinned so they knew he was only joking. The two kids jumped up and followed their dad to the kitchen. Victoire and Teddy were the only ones left on the couch.

_I forgot mum was gone out to spend some time with Aunt Hermione_ she thought. She sighed and opened the book back to where she had left off.

'_He said something about Marianne in Virginia being sick," her butler replied. Louise's bottom lip trembled._

'_But he doesn't even know that I love hi – "_

Just when she was going by the part she hadn't really liked, she felt a shift on the sofa. She looked over at Teddy who smiled back at her. She averted her eyes at this and hoped she wasn't blushing. Once again she felt a shift, but she ignored it. When it came again, she turned to look at him and nearly screamed. He was sitting _directly _next to her. She smiled and was about to go back to her book, but he scooted over a bit more so he could also read the book.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked. She could only shake her head for fear a voice would come out unsteady. He grinned yet again and turned back to the book. She moved it down a bit more so he could see the pages more clearly.

"Thanks." Victoire nodded and moved her attention back to the book. She was questioning if Teddy liked the book and was actually reading it when his head turned to her. She was nearly lost his eyes – still that beautiful blue – as began to speak.

"Haven't I seen you at Hogwarts?"

"Um- Possibly, I guess," she said. She thought he was going to turn his head or go back to the book, but instead he moved even closer to Victoire. She panicked and moved away from him only to bump into the back of the arm of the sofa. As he kept getting closer, she climbed up on the arm of the sofa and saw him grin. Victoire was still going back when she felt her bottom leave the arm of the sofa and was bracing for the impact she would feel from the floor, when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back on the settee. She looked at Teddy only to see him grin again. Did he love doing that?

"W-What were you doing?" she wished her heart rate would go back to normal.

"I _just_ wanted to see what color your eyes were. What were _you _doing?"

"Nothing." She grabbed her book and raced back upstairs, not sparing him a second glance. If she had looked back, she would have seen the look of confusion and something else mixed in his face. The something else? Hurt.

* * *

Victoire closed her room's door and began pacing. She had thrown her mother's book onto her desk and was thinking it was that novel that had gotten her into this mess.

_What was _that_ all about?_ She stopped thinking when her head started to throb; she just wanted to scream. Why? She had no idea. Jumping on her bed, she checked the time – 6:19. It may have been a little early, but she needed some rest. Slowly, Victoire drifted off to sleep, dreaming of books, settees, and blue eyes.

* * *

Victoire kept pacing the floor in front of the guest room that Teddy was currently occupying. For the past ten minutes she had wanted to knock, but she had no idea how to begin talking to him. Some of the time she wished he would open the door and see her there, but wondered what he would have thought seeing her outside of his door. Finally, she stopped in front of the door and knocked as firmly as she could. She could hear someone groggily say "Coming" and was about to run back to her room just as the door opened. She turned back around to face him and put a smile on. He smiled too, but it wasn't like the ones he had yesterday.

As the silence stretched on, Teddy spoke. "Anything you needed?" He was about to apologize for what happened yesterday, but saw a strange look on her face and kept quiet.

Freaking out for who knows what reason, Victoire said, "Dark blue!" before she scampered back to her room around the corner. Teddy stared at her retreating form, confused. But then he remembered the day before and smiled as he turned back to his room to get dressed.

"_W-What were you doing?" she wished her heart rate would go back to normal._

"_I _just_ wanted to see what color your eyes were. What were _you_ doing?"_

_I am an idiot, I am an idiot, I am an idiot, I am an idiot, I am an idiot _were the words circling through Victoire's mind once she was safely back in her room. She was thinking of more ways to insult herself when Dominique entered her room.

"Mum and dad said it's time for breakfast," she said when her big sister noticed her presence. She left when Victoire nodded. She moved to her wardrobe and pulled on a white blouse, muggle jeans, and white flats. After she had pulled her hair up in a ponytail, she made a decision: she was going to cut her hair so it was a little shorter. She just didn't know when.

She was the last to come down the stairs and into the family room; everyone else was waiting on her so she was about to take her seat. But she couldn't. Teddy was sitting in her chair. Fleur noticed and pulled up a chair to her right.

"Come and sit next to me, sweetie." Victoire did as she was told and sat down. "Your dad said you weren't at dinner last night. Are you okay?" She nodded and reached for the toast.

"I just fell asleep, is all." She looked up and saw Teddy staring at her. Like the many times their eyes met, Victoire tore her eyes away and looked back down at her toast. Breakfast was conversational, but she only took part when she was being addressed. Following breakfast, Teddy tried to pick up some plates and take them to the kitchen, but Bill halted him.

Teddy! You're our guest so no need to worry about the dishes, okay? Today is Victoire's day to clean the dishes; why not go hang out with Mini or Louis?" The two younger kids looked up and nodded.

"You can play some games with us, if you like," Louis offered. Teddy smiled and followed them out of the dining room. Bill gave Victoire a kiss on the cheek and Fleur hugged her before they left. Victoire rubbed her hands together and picked up the six plates carefully so she wouldn't have to keep making trips to the dining room. She hadn't been expecting anyone to be in the kitchen, thus when she saw Teddy she moved back so fast the two plates on top of the stack in her hand almost fell. He was leaning against the wall and hadn't moved when he saw her enter, but he did smile slightly at her reaction of seeing him.

He pushed off the wall and moved toward her cautiously, seeing if she was going to run off again. When she didn't, he kindly grabbed the plates from her hands and set them in the sink. Victoire, whose voice had disappeared until now, began to speak. "It's okay; you're the guest and it's my day to wash them, anyway." She may have still been in shock, but she knew her manners and the rules when there were guests over to stay.

When he didn't say anything, she tried again. "How'd you get in here? Do you know how to Apparate?" His small smile grew bigger and she wondered what she had said. He pointed behind him. She looked past him and saw a door.

"Your kitchen has two doors." She smiled to hide the embarrassment, but she knew she was flushing at her question and the answer.

"Right, must've forgotten. I'll – I'll just do the dishes now, I guess." He moved away from the sink as she made her way over. She was thinking he would leave now that she was about to do something boring, but he was still there. He didn't talk until the fourth dish had been cleaned.

"You must really love dropping things."

She looked at him, perplexed. "Huh?" Why was he bringing something like this up?

"Yeah, you know: books, dishes, yourself." So that's why; she reddened, but kept her head down as if she was really interested in cleaning the dish.

"Why would you bring something like that into a conversation?" she finally asked. Teddy shrugged and walked to the door she had come in from.

"I just like seeing you blush." When he left, she was sure he'd love to look at her now that she was burning up red.

* * *

Following dinner, Victoire was bored. Her mother was going to find her another book to read when she had the time and her dad was outside goofing around with Dominique and Louis. She thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with them and jumped off her bed. She had made it down the stairs and was about to go out the door that led outside when Teddy stopped her.

She let out a deep breath. "Gah – don't scare me like that!" He smiled.

"Sorry; I was just sitting around and I wondered if you would accompany me out tonight?" Victoire looked at him and was thinking that Teddy was asking her out, but shook the thought away and agreed.

"Sure – where are we going?" Teddy smiled and acted as though he hadn't heard the question.

"I'll go tell your dad we're heading out." He was outside when her brain was kicked into gear.

_This is a date, right? No; it's obviously not a date – how could you not notice?_ Victoire was practically sure this wasn't a date and by the time Teddy came back, she had a genuine smile on her face. It wasn't that she didn't want to go on a date with him; she was just pretty sure she would make a complete fool of herself if she thought it was a date so in thinking it wasn't a date, she would be calm and perfect – to an extent.

He raised his eyebrows. "What's with the smile? Not – Not that it doesn't look good – 'cuz it does – what's with the smile?" If Victoire had glanced up at him she would have seen a little blush crossing his face.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be getting out – I was pretty bored." Teddy nodded and she kept going. "How are we getting to wherever?"

"Well, we could Apparate," he suggested.

"Do you even know _how _to Apparate?"

"Well – no, but it was just a suggestion," he replied. Victoire smiled. "Since neither of us can drive, we'll Floo. I already asked for permission, so no worries." She suddenly got curious. Why would Teddy ask her out to someplace; they barely even knew each other.

_Well maybe he wants to change that_ was a thought that popped in her mind. She blushed and could feel the eyes of Teddy on her as they made their way over to the fireplace. He grinned and she could feel herself fall into a deeper blush.

"You know how much I love that blush, but the question is why you are?" Victoire shrugged.

"No reason." Teddy didn't believe her, but didn't push the subject. "So who's going first?" she asked as they stood at the fireplace.

"We both are," he said with a grin.

"Is that even possible – " she began, but was cut off when Teddy grabbed her wrist placidly and pulled her in front of him in the fireplace.

He said, "Yes it apparently is possible," before saying clearly, "Diagon Alley!" and throwing down the Floo dust.

Spin, spin, spin, dust, dust, dust, sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, cough, cough, cough.

Victoire sneezed prior to her coughing. She was going to pick herself up as soon as a hand came in front of her. She blinked a couple of times. Then a face appeared before hers, looking confused.

"Is there something wrong with my hand?" Victoire decided to playfully egg him on.

"Yeah, it's too dusty and dirty." His expression changed from confusion to bewilderment to realization. Without warning, he had grabbed her hand and had pulled her out of the chimney. When she looked up, her face was directly in front of his and he had a grin dancing on his face. She blushed and his grin grew bigger.

"It's a right sight better than you at the moment," he joked back just as he let go of her hand and stepped back. For the next couple of minutes they stood there, cleaning the dust off of each other and kidding around. Once all of the dust was mostly gone, they began to walk.

"How come my dad would just let you take me to _Diagon Alley_ of all places?"

"Your mum is helping over at the Leaky Cauldron and said that was as far as we could go." He shrugged. "That okay with you? I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to go – "

"Yeah, it's okay with me," she said. They reached the pub where Teddy held the door opened for her.

"After you," he said, waving his hand toward the inside. Victoire smiled and moved forward.

"And it has gentlemen like qualities," she said teasingly, "every father's dream."

"What can I say? I'm perfect," he said. They went inside and waved to Fleur before ordering two warm butterbeers. He pulled a chair out for her when they chose a table to sit.

"And there are the qualities showing again." Victoire sat down and Teddy pushed her in, sitting in the chair across from her. They sat there in silence for some time, just waiting on the butterbeers. "Why did you ask me to join you?" her eyes widened suddenly; she hadn't meant to sound so blunt, she was curious. She looked up at him and saw his head was bowed; there was something across his face –

"Teddy Lupin, are you _blushing_?" And indeed his was. He scoffed with a grin and locked eyes with her.

"No, it's just the temperature in here – it's pretty hot," he said, never looking away from her eyes. Victoire hoped her breath wouldn't catch in her throat. His gaze was so _intense_. Hurriedly, she shifted her eyes. Teddy was about to speak up when their order came.

"Thanks," she said. She took a sip and looked back over to Teddy; she nearly choked: he was _still _looking at her. "So – um – you never answered my question of why you asked me here." Teddy blinked a few times before drinking some of his butterbeer and looking back at her.

"I was bored and besides, why would I want to go and get a butterbeer by myself? So I caught you and you said you were bored and voila." He licked his lips and lowered his head back to his mug. He seemed . . . well, he seemed nervous. Was that possible? From the time – which wasn't long, actually – Victoire knew Teddy, he was never nervous.

"Are you alright? You look nervous. And you're blushing," Victoire said to him. Though she could barely see him from the angle his head was positioned, she didn't miss the smile upon his face.

"I'm fine. So what do you want to talk about?" Teddy was facing her again and was smiling. Victoire smiled back at him and happily responded. For the next hour the two sat and just got to know each other. They were just in a round of random questions when Fleur came over.

"Sorry to break up your little date, but we should really be getting home." Victoire was about to cut in and say it wasn't a date, but Teddy had already answered.

"It's okay; we were just about done anyway." He left to go pay for the drinks while Fleur and her daughter went outside. She had a strange look on her face and when Victoire caught it, she questioned her.

"What's with the look?" Fleur smiled.

"You were on a date? What happened to all those times you told me you were waiting for the right one?"

Victoire tried to hide her blush. "It wasn't a date – I don't think it was at least. He was bored and wanted some company." She shrugged. "So I joined him for some butterbeer."

Don't be ashamed, sweetie, he's a looker." Fleur smiled at the blush on her eldest child's face and saw she was going to reply as Teddy jogged up behind them.

"So, how're we getting back? Floo? Car?" Fleur shook her head and grabbed Victoire's left hand with her right and Teddy's right hand with her left.

"I was thinking Apparition," she said with a smile at the gasp emitted from Victoire and the grin from Teddy right before the soft _pop_.

* * *

Victoire found herself pacing around in her room yet again after they returned from Diagon Alley.

_A date? It was not a date. Right?_ Well, Teddy _hadn't_ denied it _wasn't_ a date, so that made it a date, right? She rapped her knuckles against her temple a small amount of times before she sat down at her desk. One good thing had come out of this, though: she got to know Teddy better just as he got to know her better.

The rest of the summer passed by uneventfully – except for the fact she and Teddy kept hanging out more and more – and soon she found herself back at Hogwarts for her fourth year. Teddy had already left a week before the semester began and Victoire couldn't help but think he was going to forget all about her.

She was sitting at lunch one day and was about to pick up some chicken when someone bounded over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to her. She momentarily looked over at the person and could feel her eyes widen. _He _was sitting next to her. He _hadn't_ forgotten about her! He grinned and began to put food on his tray. He saw she was still staring at him and smiled back.

"What?" he finally said. Victoire shook her head.

"I thought you would have forgotten about me or something." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"How could I forget about someone like you with such pretty dark blue eyes?" He had his full attention on her so she tried not to blush, but was unsuccessful. He finally looked away from her and continued placing food on his plate before he engaged her into conversation. She was more than pleased when he would, in later days, always eat lunch with her.

* * *

Over the summer ahead of her fifth year, Victoire heard that Harry and his family weren't visiting anyplace, so she worked out that he was probably staying with them or his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Or he could've gotten his own flat: he _was_ a seventh year or about to be one, anyway.

During the days that followed, she would find herself playing games with Dominique and Louis, helping her mother organize whatever was disorganized, and goofing around (like always) with her father. But she couldn't help but feel a little on the bored side. She was never bored when Teddy was around, for he would always do something different; he loved to surprise people and she loved it when she was his next target.

It was when her mother took her to get her hair cut did Teddy show up for a surprise visit – and he brought the Potters with him. Victoire was waiting for her mum to open the door when it came open. Slowly, the mother and daughter entered, ready for any sudden movements. Then it happened. Something – or somebody – moved, the lights came on, and some people were shouting "Surprise!" Victoire turned and came face to face with Teddy Lupin. This time his eyes were a dark green and his hair a turquoise shade. She laughed and watched as many of the people went to the family room or into the kitchen.

Teddy grinned at her. "What's with the laughter?" she pointed to his hair.

"Why's your hair that color?"

He looked at a strand of his hair and Victoire was sure she saw him blush as his hair changed from turquoise to a dark brown.

"Lily likes that color," he muttered, "But anyway, shall we go outside?" He held out his elbow and she linked arms with him. Outside, he led her to a big oak tree and they sat. Teddy had been planning to ask her out; he'd enjoyed every bit of her company every time they were together and he had noticed when his face would go hot whenever he laid his eyes on her. He couldn't believe it either, but the idea and realization grew on him.

He _fancied_ her.

How could someone not? She was funny, nice, quiet, not to mention pretty and a great listener and talker when needed. Some of those traits described a girl he never thought he'd ask on a date, but he liked them on her. He wanted to see if what they had could possibly work. He _hoped _it would work. He noticed she was looking off at the garden and was about to ask her the question, but cut off when she turned to him.

"You know, I really enjoy your company," she said. Could she read minds? He shook that thought and replied.

"Yeah?" Maybe this could work in his favor. She nodded, grinned, and placed her hand on top of his. Hoping he wasn't blushing, Teddy listened to the rest of what she had to say.

"Yeah; you're the only boy I'm really close to outside of my family. You're like – I don't know – my best friend." Her smile grew bigger and he looked back into those dark blue eyes of hers.

"Right, best friends," he finally managed to say putting a smile on his face and hoping it was good enough. Apparently it was because she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. She looked as if she was going to say something else, but Lily appeared in the back door and yelled for them to come back in. Victoire stood and looked down at him.

"Aren't you coming?" Teddy only nodded.

"Be right there." Victoire started off in the direction of the house.

"Best friend," he added, barely audible.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Victoire, little do you know you've ruined Teddy's plans. Yeah, I noticed how Victoire liked him, then stopped around the same time he started liking her. What's up with that? I don't know; the heart is a fickle thing after all. :) Don't worry, all the stories I write will most likely have a happy ending, so check back for a sequel - maybe. Sorry about the lack of Victoire's family - I'll add them in more if I do a sequel - if.

Want to: tell me how bad it was? tell me it was good? suggest something? tell me of a mistake? Drop a review then; I love them. :) I love opening my email and seeing fanfiction has emailed me about my stories. :) I might do a story about her fourth year, too, since that was a crappy paragraph about it in there - might. Please feel free to check out any of my other stories, too! And aforementioned, I know it isn't the greatest story, so I'll come back when I have the time to edit.

--~~ Sparkly S ~~--


End file.
